Forever
by halliej96
Summary: What if Rose stayed with The Doctor after the missing planets? And they decide to get a little domestic? Rose and the Doctor have a child, Isabel Aqua Tyler. What dangers are held out in the big universe for the child of the last timelord? This is the story about the girl who lived. Rose/The Doctor & OC. R&R. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

My name is Isabel Aqua Tyler.

I am a child of the Tardis.

My mothers name is Rose Tyler.

My fathers name is The Doctor.

And this is how I lived.

This story I'm about to tell you is full of love, happiness, and joy. But it's also full of Pain, loss, heartbreak, and danger. To begin this story, I'm going to have to tell you how I came to be, so first I'll start by telling you how my parents met.

My father is always one for danger, everywhere he went there was some type of danger. On March 5th 2005, there was an invasion of Earth, my mothers home planet. She was working at a shop at the time until the Autons attacked, my father saved my mother. They instantly connected, he asked her to travel with him once she helped him save the world and she said yes.

There was a lot of ups and downs like Badwolf, my mother almost died, but once again my father saved her. But that was after she looked into the time vortex and no one is meant to see that. It usually turns them into a power hungry god. But my mum...she was special, everything she did was so good, she saved the universe a lot of times.

Anyway, my dad took the vortex's power out of her, but his body started dying and when my dads body starts dying...he does something so amazing. He regenerates, he changes every single cell in his body to save himself, that's how he's still alive after all this time.

Time went on and my mum and dad started traveling again, everything was so prefect, but nothing can stay perfect forever. The day everything was torn apart, the day of the Battle at Canary Wharf. Mum was so brave, she pulled the lever and tried to hold on but the pull of the void was to strong. Her hands slipped off and she fell but my grandfather, Pete Tyler, transported there and caught her taking her back to his world. My father burned up a sun just to say his last goodbyes to my mum.

A while went by, my dad met Martha Jones, she fancied him. But my dad was still heartbroken and torn apart to even look at her. He loved my mum and would always love my mum for all of time. I don't think he ever stopped thinking about her. Martha got tired of being looked through and she wanted to move on with her life, so she left to be with her family.

Then my dad met Donna, Donna was the one person who told my dad what for. I love the story of Donna, even if it has a tragic end, she will always be important even if she just thinks she's just a temp from Chiswick. That brings us to the moment Donna saved everything, and of course the Daleks were the ones behind this all. My mum used a canon jump and finally made it back to my dad. They were so happy to see each other, they ran to each other but my dad got shot by a Dalek and had to put all the regeneration energy into his hand. Which caused a metacrisis Doctor to be created by Donna. Half Doctor-Half Donna. The metacrisis doctor tried to save them by killing Davros but got caged. Donna tried to but she got zapped with electricity, but that triggered her to change into the DoctorDonna. She saved the world by pressing a few buttons. The metacrisis Doctor decided to commit genocide and kill every Dalek, but one shot him and he died. My dad couldn't save him he had to run away with Mum, Mickey, Jack, Martha, Donna, Grandma Jackie and Sarah Jane Smith, to keep them safe. They all carried Earth home.

One by one my dad dropped them all off, saying his goodbyes, he went to Pete's world. He dropped Grandma off, he tried to make my mum go, he loved her very much but he wanted her happy. But she wouldn't have it, that time, she was staying with him. That's when for the first time, my dad told my mom that he loved her. Mum said her last goodbyes to her Mum then off they went, Donna, Mum and Dad. Until Donna started acting weird and dad had to erase her memories just to keep her alive, it was hard on him but Mum was there when he needed her.

Now we finally come to my story. I was born May 7, 2012. Mum had me on Earth, she wanted to have me on her home planet, which almost had me taken away and splashed all over the news when the doctors found out I had two hearts. My dad had threatened them, plus he called up UNIT, who where there in minutes. Needless to say some doctors got arrested and pulled out that day, they made sure all the media's attention was on them so my dad could disappear with me and my mum, he erased every single thing about me in all the computers, me being just a fairytale, a lie, even if the fact that I had two hearts got out, on Earth, I never existed.

I grew up in the Tardis and I traveled to different planets, my dad was very careful with what planets he took me on, he wasn't going to take any chances. Everything was once again perfect, we were the perfect family, until we heard about the four knocks. Mum knew dad was running, he was running away from something as fast as he could, but she didn't know why. Then finally he decided it was time to stop running, we landed on the planets where the Oods lived.

Now I'll tell you another story, a story I remember very well. The End of Time. Or the day my dads face changed, again.

My name is Isabel Aqua Tyler

And this is that story of how I lived.

Almost Forever.


	2. The End of Time Itself

The Doctor landed on the planet of the Oods, he looked back to Rose, "I have to go find something out, stay in here until I get the all clear." Rose nodded, knowing he was being serious and he didn't want Isabel and her getting hurt. She couldn't help but wonder why they were there and why the Doctor was so on edge.

The Doctor stepped outside the Tardis, closing the door behind him, right as tiny 4 year old Isabel ran into the console room with Rose. She smiled, giggling and tried to follow her dad out of the Tardis but Rose picked her up. She took Isabel to the chair and sat her down, "Daddy wants to check outside before you go running out, you know how he is." The Doctor had always been protective of Isabel because she was his daughter, but there was so much more to it then that. Isabel had different kinds of gifts that they didn't even know about, they knew she was the smartest little 4 year old in the universe, she could rattle off equations faster then the Doctor could and she understood it all. But it wasn't only because she was smart that The Doctor feared letting her out of his site.

Isabel had moments, scary moments where she would tell the future, her eyes would turn gold and her whole body would grow, her energy would spike up to amazing heights. The Doctor was afraid that someone would try to use her for that power. He didn't like how random it was to, he didn't like how he didn't know if it was killing her or not. He asked her about it once after it happened but she didn't understand, she didn't remember anything.

Rose worried about her daughter also, the first time Isabel started glowing she was terrified, she thought something had gone wrong in her body and she was regenerating but The Doctor told her that Isabel was perfectly healthy and had no reason to regenerate. That had always been Rose's worse fear, her daughter having to go through the pain of regeneration at such a young age.

Isabel looked at the doors and waited for her dad to either walk back through them and tell her and her mother that they were leaving or to poke his head in to tell them it was all clear. The waited for a while then The Doctor finally opened the doors, "It's all fine out here, it's just Ood and they won't bi-Well, not now anyway."

Rose laughed and picked up Isabel, holding her tiny form against her side, Isabel was quite small for a 4 year old, that was the Tardis' doing. They walked out and were greeted by Ood sigma, The Ood didn't say much to them but he wanted The Doctor to go see his elders because they had something important to tell him, that's when Isabel started glowing. The doctor knew this wasn't a normal vision because he could see the tears running down Isabel's face and the pain in her eyes as she stared off into space. Rose tried to get her attention but she was already out of it, their was no getting to her when she was already half way into her vision.

The Doctor saw her shivering, "I think we should get her somewhere warmer." He looked at Ood sigma who was already walking away in the direction on his elders. The Doctor pulled Rose along by wrapping an arm around her waist and followed Ood sigma. When they finally made it The Doctor reluctantly left Rose's side to go sit with the elders.

Rose listened to Isabel who was whispering frantically but she was almost to quiet to hear. But 5 words stood out among the rest, she didn't know why. He will knock four times. Isabel would whisper other things but it would always come back to those 5 words. "Isabel? What does that mean?" Rose tried to break through her trance, "What does he will knock four times mean?"

The Doctor sat in the circle with the elders, taking their hands and closed his eyes then almost immediately opened them again, pulling his hands away, looking scared. "He comes to us. Every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now." The elder Ood said.

The Doctor shook his head, "That man is dead." Isabel whispered even more frantically then before, starting to shake with fear. The Doctor looked at her, sorrow filling his eyes. The elder Ood got his attention again, "There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape, so many years ago, yet changing the now. There is a man so scared." Isabel flinched at what ever they were hearing, the laughter of an evil man.

The Doctor looked up, "Wilfred, is he alright? What about Donna, is she safe?!" he asked and Rose held Isabel tighter, the elder Ood ignored his questioning, "You should have not delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth even now. The king is in his counting house." The Doctor stared at the elder Ood horrified, visions of a man and a woman came into his head, "I don't know who they are." The elder Ood continued on, "There is another, The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten." Isabel's face was wet from the tears and even though Rose tried her best to wipe them away.

The Doctor saw another person come into his mind, "That's the masters wife."

Ood sigma walked up behind The Doctor, causing him to jump and look back. Rose could really tell he was on edge now, he wasn't even trying to hide it. "We see so much but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?" The Doctor started to speak but tripped over his own sentences, "She was...It-it wasn't her fault she was...The Master he's a Timelord like me...I can show you." He grabbed the Oods hands and closed his eyes, "The Master took the name of Saxon, he married a human named Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood by his side while he conquered the Earth." Rose listened to The Doctors story but kept her eyes on Isabel, who at this point calmed down a bit. Rose wanted so badly to walk over there and join The Doctor, just to comfort him, but she couldn't let Isabel out of her sights. Especially like this.

The Doctor opened his eyes and continue, glancing over at Rose and Isabel to make sure they were fine, quickly. "I reversed everything that he had done, so, it never even happened. But Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body! The Master is dead!" The Doctor was getting irradiated, he didn't like to not understand things.

The elder Ood wasn't bothered by his irradiation, "And yet, you did not see..." The Doctors face changed back to being frightened, "What's that?...Part of him survived." Behind him he could hear Isabel screaming 'No', "I have to go!" He got up but the elder Ood stopped him, "But some more is happening, Doctor." The Oods pulled him back down, "The Master is part of a greater design. Because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark." All the Oods eyes turned red, "The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding, shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil. And these events from years ago threaten to destroy the future, and the present and the past." The Doctor was starting to get angry with the riddles, "What do you mean?"

"This is what we've seen, Doctor, The darkness heralds only one thing. The end of time itself." The laughed of an evil man filled the room and Isabel went limp in Rose's arms, "Doctor!" He looked at Rose and the sight of Isabel broke his hearts, he got up and ran to them, "Lets go!" Rose shook her head, "But Doctor what about Isabel?" The Doctor looked at her, "She passed out, she's going to be okay, we just need to leave, something is happening on Earth. Quick." He took Isabel out of Rose's arms and started running, Rose following after him. As she slept, Isabel's vision kept going, The master's wife was being taken out of her cell and lead down halls. The Doctor unlocked the Tardis and carried Isabel in laying her on the console seat. Rose closed the doors behind her, "Doctor?! What is going on?"

The Doctor moved around the Tardis console quickly, pushing buttons and pulling levers, ignoring Rose's question and concentrating on what he was doing. He looked at Rose, "Hold on." Rose ran over to Isabel, grabbing a hold of her so she wouldn't get hurt. The Doctor pulled the final lever down and the Tardis started shaking and jumbling around, sparks flew everywhere and Rose shielded Isabel with her body so they didn't hit her.

Isabel's vision continued and it started to worry The Doctor, she wasn't waking up, she usually wakes up soon but for some reason she was still asleep and growing just slightly. The vision she had must be a huge one because it's almost to much for her to handle, The Doctor danced around to console at a hundred miles an hour, switching switches, pulling levers.

Isabel's vision got more intense as lights flashed and Lucy screamed for them not to bring The Master back to life. The Masters laughter filled her mind and he would forever give her nightmares, she screamed and woke, just as her vision ended in an explosion. She felt the Tardis land and saw her dad run out the Tardis doors. Rose looked at Isabel and started checking her out to see if she was better, once she knew that, she ran after The Doctor. Isabel got off the seat and went over to the doors, she tried to push them open but they wouldn't move. Isabel looked back at the console and she sighed, "I wanna go out." The Tardis hummed softly and Isabel sighed walking to the railing to jump down and go down underneath the console. She laid down there waiting for her parents to get back inside the Tardis.


	3. Wilf

Rose and The Doctor walked into the Tardis a few minutes after they left, The Doctor looked around, "Where's Isabel?" Rose looked around also then shrugged, "She most likely went to her room, I'm sure she didn't get out, the Tardis would have locked the doors after I left." She walked up to the Tardis console seat and sat down, sighing.

The Doctor walked up to her and leaned his hands on either side of her on the seat, Rose stared down at her feet. The Doctor sighed softly and put one hand under her chin to lift her head up, so she was looking at him, "Are you okay?" He watched her closely. She shook her head, "I'm getting stressed out, with Isabel's visions and all this...She knows something is going to happen and I can feel it too. Our perfect is ending isn't it?"

The Doctor frowned and pulled away, turning around to mess with some switches, "Rose, I promise you, that nothing will happen to Isabel, I will never let anything hurt her." He turned and looked at her, Rose looked away, "And what about you, Doctor? Can you promise me the same thing about you?"

The Doctor turned away again and started pulling levers and putting in a new destination, Rose shook her head, getting up from the chair, "I need to find The Master." He said changing the subject, "He's going to start hurting people and I need to find him before he does." Rose walked to the other side of the console so she could see his face, "Doctor, tell me, what is going to happen?" The Doctor stopped moving and looked up at Rose, "I don't know. Flip that switch right there, please?" He pointed and she flipped the switch up.

Unknown to them, Isabel was listening to the whole conversation underneath the console. She sat between some wiring with her legs curled up into her chest and almost fell into the wiring beside her when the Tardis started to move. She looked up at her dad the grated holes on the floor, she knew that he would knock four times then her dad would die. And it hurt, she could feel the tears starting to swell up on the rims of her eyes.

Then Rose calling for her made her jump, "Isabel!" She jumped up almost hitting her head then ran out and climbed underneath railing, "Yeah?" Rose walked to her and picked her up taking her over to the seat, sitting her down, The Doctor landed the Tardis then turned to Isabel looking her over like an actual doctor would, "Everything looks like it should." He grabbed his sonic-screwdriver and ran it over her, "Her energy levels are down also. She checks out fine, no harm done, just a regular black out. Sometimes the energy can get a bit to overwhelming, or the vision. Then the body takes precautions and shuts everything down but her brain, lungs, and hearts." He explained to Rose.

Rose nodded, "Good." The Doctor kissed Isabel's head, "Now, to save the world." He walked to the doors and opened them up, he looked at Rose, she shook her head, "You're not leaving me, Doctor, we're a family. We're in it together or not at all." She moved her ring around her finger not even realizing she was doing it, which made him touch his ring, just to make sure it was there. Funny things rings are, they're so tiny but they mean so much. After a while of having them on your finger you just forget that they're there, they just become a part of you, then the smallest thing makes you think of them again and there you are feeling like it's the first day you were wearing it all over again. The day the love of your life became a part of your life, premaritally.

The Doctor and Rose stared at each other for a while and then The Doctor decided to break the silence, "Make sure you're right behind me and don't let Isabel out of your sights, if I see The Master or if you see The Master, don't go after him, tell me then both of you leave." Rose nodded and The Doctor walked up to Isabel, turning so she could jump on his back, he walked out the Tardis doors and Rose followed. They continued walking until The Doctor suddenly stopped on a rock hill and looked around, he took a deep breath in, Isabel did the same, but she rubbed her nose and buried it into The Doctor's shoulder breathing in his scent rather the scent of The Master, which made her very uncomfortable. Rose and Isabel jumped when they heard four loud bangs.

The Doctor looked around and Rose took a step towards him, feeling comfort in his shadow, then the four loud bangs came once again. The Doctor took off running towards the sound, Rose following close behind as the bangs got louder they got faster too. They ran across a ship yard, Rose trying to keep up with The Doctor's pace and Isabel holding on very tightly to him.

Then they finally spotted him and Isabel hid her face in the back of The Doctor's neck, being scared. She jumped when she heard him yell and yelped. The Doctor stared at The Master, then The Master jumped high in the air and took off, The Doctor chased after him and Rose followed The Doctor waiting for him to tell her to take Isabel and run back to the Tardis. But he never said so she just continued to follow him, up hills and down and finally across the ship yard again where The Master stopped again. Rose stopped and tried her best to calm her breathing and Isabel just hid again.

The Doctor finally decided to break the silence between them, "Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force!" But The Master just laughed and took off again. The Doctor handed Isabel to Rose, "I need to be quicker, carry her." Rose nodded and held Isabel tightly, The Doctor took off running and Rose followed a couple yards behind him.

Then The Doctor was cut off by Wilf, "Oh, my gosh, Doctor! You're a sight for sore eyes!" The Doctor moved around him, pulling away, "Out of my way!" He jumped up to look around, trying to spot The Master, but he was no where to be found. The other man ran up to Wilf, "Did we do it? Is that him?" Rose walked up slowly, not wanting the attention to be drawn to her, she could see by The Doctor's look that he had lost The Master.

Wilf answered the man, "Tall and thin. Brown coat." A older women behind Wilf exclaimed "The Sliver Cloak. It worked." The Doctor jumped down and looked over at Wilf then looked around for Rose and Isabel, once he saw them he could think a little bit clearer, Rose put Isabel down and walked a little bit closer.

The older woman started talking again, "Cos Wilf phoned Netty who phoned June, whose sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbor saw this man heading East." The Doctor looked very confused at the moment, Rose walked up closing and he looked at her, she was giggling softly. He walked closer to Wilf and whispered to him, "Wilfred?" "Yeah?" "Have you told them who I am? You promised me!" Wilf pulled back and shook his head, "No, I just said you were a doctor. That's all. And might I say sir, it's an honor seeing you again." Wilf saluted him and The Doctor stepped back and saluting back, feeling very awkward. Rose walked up to the crowd and picked Isabel up, giggling at The Doctor's awkwardness.

The older woman spoke up, "Oh, but you never said he was a looker! He's gorgeous, take a photo!" Rose almost couldn't hold in her laughter now, she was shaking with it. The old man next to her said, " Not bad, eh? Me next." That was it, Rose busted out laughing but she hid her face in Isabel's neck to muffle it. Isabel was smiling at her dad and he looked at her, he couldn't help but give her a small smile. The older lady spoke again, "I'm Minnie, Minnie the Menace, It's been a long time since I took a photo with a handsome man." She wrapped her arm around his waist and everyone else gathered around him. Wilf looked appalled, "Just get off him, leave him alone, will you?" Minnie wasn't budging, "Oh, hush you old misery. Come on, Doctor, give us a smile." She lifted her hands up and pinched his cheeks gently, "That's it." The older man who was taking the photo said, "Hold on." Then took the photo, Rose walked up right behind Wilf, "Did it flash?" Asked the older man, Minnie answered him, "No, there's a blue flash, try again." The old man nodded, "I'm more fingers then thumbs."

The Doctor shook his head, glancing at Rose then down at Minnie, "I'm really kinda busy, y'know?" Minnie was having no excuses, "It'll only take a tick. Keep smiling." The Doctor sighed and looked pleadingly at Rose, who was going unnoticed right now. "Is that your HAND, Minnie?!" The Doctor jumped. Rose shook her head, that was enough for her, Minnie looked up at The Doctor, "Good boy." She patted his bum.

Rose stepped out, "Hey, don't touch him like that, can't you see the wedding ring, mate?" Isabel hid behind Rose. Wilf looked at Rose, "Oh, Rose! How are you, sweetheart?" Rose looked at Wilf, "I would be a bit better if your friend would keep her hands off my husbands bum." The Doctor pulled away and walked to Rose, hiding behind her like a frightened dog, "Trust me, Minnie, you do not want to feel the wrath of my wife." Minnie shook her head, "'course all the gorgeous ones are taken by other gorgeous ones. It's a law of physics." Rose smiled, "Thanks." The Doctor picked up Isabel and walked back a few paces with her, Minnie sighed, "And of course, the gorgeous ones have equally gorgeous children."

Wilf turned to Rose, "You two have a child? How long have you been away?" Rose looked at Wilf, "A conversation for another time, how about we have lunch?" Rose looked at the crowd who were staring at The Doctor and Isabel, Isabel was curled up in The Doctor's arms and he was whispering to her. Rose didn't notice but she was staring at him like they were both a dream, wearing a soft motherly smile on her face. She walked up to The Doctor, "I told Wilf that we would go out with lunch with him and explain to him."

The Doctor looked up at Rose and nodded, "Only Wilf, right?" Rose laughed lightly and nodded, "At least they're not trying to kill you, Doctor?" The Doctor shook his head and huffed, "Maybe that is better." Rose laughed, "Wilf said that we can ride with him, they have a bus." The Doctor laughed, "Rather take the Tardis then to get my bum grabbed by Minnie again." Rose stared at him, "I love you, never change." The Doctor laughed again, "I love you too, but you know how hard that is for me." Rose shook her head, "No, I mean never change your personality, I don't care how much you change your face, I will always love you." The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek.

Wilf walked over to them, "We can go now." Isabel looked at Wilf then hid her face and closed her eyes. They all walked to the bus then got on, Rose and The Doctor sat in the seat next to Wilf, The Doctor was holding Isabel and they were in conversation about something to do with space and time but they were keeping it really quiet, Rose loved when they did that. The Doctor and Isabel could have some of the most intelligent conversations in the world, sometimes he would just sit with her for hours and talk about everything they could think of.

They had the best relationship and everyone on the bus could tell, they all would glance over at them and just smile. It looked like the most normal father and daughter relationship, but only everyone could hear what they were talking about, they would be freaked out and impressed at the same time.

Wilf would sometimes ask Rose a couple of questions but Rose would just shake her head and tell him to wait until they got to a more private place. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her closer to him, obviously feeling like she was to far away from him. She turned to him and she was met by his face being closer then she thought, she smiled and he smiled right back, when ever he smiled at her like that she felt like she had electricity going through him and into her where ever he had his hand, which his hand at this moment was on her side. Right then she felt as though it was just him and her, and he was leaning in closer but the bus stopping made him fall forward, Isabel laughed hard and got off his lap, walking down the aisle to the door following Wilf. Rose got up and followed after Isabel. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face, silently cursing the bus, he wanted to kiss her so bad. Minnie looked at him, "Better luck next time. You'll get your kiss in, you two just seem a little busy right now." The Doctor laughed, "Yeah, I guess. Goodbye Miss. Minnie." He looked at everyone on the bus and gave a little nod, "Bye everyone." He got off the bus and took Rose's hand pulling her along.


	4. One, two, three, four

They all walked up to a cafe and The Doctor looked around, "What's so special about this place? We passed 15 cafes on the way." The Doctor looked at Rose and she shrugged. They walked into the cafe and Wilf nodded two men walking out the door, "Afternoon." He lead them all to the table and sat down, The Doctor sitting across from him, Rose was sitting with Isabel on her lap they were in a deep conversation while The Doctor and Wilf talked.

"Oh, we had some good times, didn't we, though? All those Atmos things? And planets in the sky and me with a paint gun, and..." The Doctor just stared at him, and he sighed, "I keep seeing things Doctor, I..." Isabel froze and looked at Wilf. "This face. At night." The Doctor just stared at him, his arms crossed, trying to figure him out, "Who are you?" Wilf sat up straight, "I'm Wilfred Mott." The Doctor got quiet and shook his head, Rose got up and took Isabel away because she was staring at Wilf, "No, people have waited hundred's of years to find me and you manage it in a couple of hours."

Wilf shrugged it off, "Well, just lucky, I suppose." The Doctor shook his head again, "No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and Over again, like somethings still connecting us." Wilf looked at him weird, "What's so important about me?" The Doctor shrugged, "Exactly. Why you?" They stared at each other for a couple of seconds then The Doctor looked out the window. Then looked over at Rose who was getting something for Isabel to eat, then back at Wilf. He spoke quietly, "I'm going to die."

Wilf nodded, "Well, so am I, someday." The Doctor shook his head, "Don't you dare." He looked away starting to tear up. Wilf nodded again, "Alright, I'll try not too." He laughed softly. The Doctor looked at Wilf again, "But I was told. 'He will knock four times.' That was the prophecy." He nodded, "Knock four times, then..." He looked back over at Rose who looked back and smiled softly, he looked back at Wilf, "But I thought when I saw you before, you said you're people could change, like their whole body." The Doctor shook his head, "I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead." He leaned forward on the table, "Even then. Even if I change, it feels like dying." The Doctor started to tear up more and Wilf lifted his hand up putting it under his nose, he to was starting to cry, "Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away..." He looked at Rose and Isabel, "And I'm dead." He tried to hold back the tears as he looked away from Rose. Wilf straightened up and looked out the window, "What?" The Doctor looked out the window too, at Donna.

Wilf frowned, "I'm sorry, but Look, can't you make her better?" The Doctor looked back at Wilf, "Stop it." He looked back at Donna, "No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Just go to her now, go on. Just run across the street, go up and say hello." The Doctor looked back at Wilf, "If she ever remembers me, her mind will burn and she will die." The Doctor looked back at Donna as she yelled out, "Don't you touch this car?!" The Doctor and Wilf started laughing, "She's not changed." Wilf shook his head, "Nah. Oh there he is Shaun Temple, They're engaged, getting married in the spring." As Donna's fiancée walked up with some bags.

The Doctor looked back at Wilf, "Another wedding." Wilf nodded, "Yeah." The Doctor looked back at his best friend, "Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? Sounds like a tourist spot." Wilf shook his head, "No, Temple-Noble." The Doctor nodded, "Right. Is she happy, is he nice?" Wilf nodded, "Yeah, he's sweet-enough, a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they afford a tiny little flat. And then some times I see this look on her face, like she's so sad. But she can't remember why." The Doctor stared out the window at Donna and he said quietly, "She's got him."

Wilf shrugged, "She's making do." The Doctor nodded, still looking at Donna, "Aren't we all?" Wilf changed the subject, "What about you? You've been traveling with Rose? And you're Daughter." The Doctor nodded, "But I've made some mistakes." He started to tear up, "When Rose and Isabel were gone somewhere. I did somethings and it went wrong, Rose doesn't even know. I need..." The Doctor leaned back and covered his face up, Wilf held out his hands to to The Doctor, "Oh, my word." The Doctor tugged his hands down his face wiping away his tears, secretly, so Rose didn't see him crying. She would want to know why and he can't tell her that.

The Doctor nodded to Wilf who was trying to hold back tears, "Merry Christmas." He laughed and cried at the same time, "Yeah and you." The Doctor joined in with Wilf's laughter, "Look at us." Wilf leaned forward, "But don't you see?" He started to cry, "You need her Doctor. I mean, look, wouldn't she make you laugh again when Rose was gone. Good old, Donna? Eh?" The Doctor nodded, once again tearing up, he got up and walked to Rose.

Rose looked at The Doctor and saw the tears, she pulled him into a hug, "Donna? I saw her out the window, I figured Wilf was trying to get you to give her her memories back." The Doctor nodded silently and buried his face in her shoulder, she rubbed his back softly. He pulled back and put on his coat, he grabbed Isabel and walked out the door and Rose followed, Wilf following her. She turned to him, "It was nice meeting you again, Wilf" Wilf nodded. She turned and walked away, having to run to catch up to The Doctor.

The Doctor walked back to the ship yard, Rose following close behind, The Doctor looked back at her, "I think it's time you and Isabel go back to the Tardis." Rose shook her head, "I think it's time we put Isabel to bed, I'm not leaving you..." The Doctor turned abruptly on Rose, "Rose Tyler, please listen to me just this once and go back to the Tardis." Rose stared at him, the anger in his voice and the look of it plastered on his face, his eyes were so cold and unfeeling that it made Rose want to break down and cry. He obviously saw the hurt that he caused because his expression changed to regret, Isabel held her arms out to Rose, wiggling around to get away from The Doctor, Rose took her from his arms.

The Doctor tried to speak but Rose just held up her hand, "We're going, just come get us when you actually want us." The Doctor winced at her words, "Rose..." He tried to tell her why but she was already walking away, ignoring every word he said. The Doctor sighed, "Great, this is just great..." He walked around the ship yard until he finally caught scent of The Master and he took off that way.

Rose carried Isabel towards the Tardis, he heart shattering with each step. She walked up to the Tardis and just stared, not knowing what she should do in this moment. She looked back at where The Doctor would be and she wanted so badly to run to him, to make sure he was alright.

Rose shook her head and opened the Tardis, she put Isabel down, "I'll be back soon, stay here Is', I mean it." She closed the door behind her and took off running towards the direction of The Doctor, "You better be alive, Doctor, if not I'm going to bring you back to life then kill you myself." She took off running at full speed, skidding to a stop where behind a pile of rocks were flames and a strange white light. She climbed to the top of the rocks and watched just as The Doctor fell to the ground, she had to keep from screaming for him.

The Master crouched down to The Doctor, "I had estates. Do you remember my father's-land, back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky." He sat down, "Look at us now." The Doctor took a heavy breath, "All that eloquence, but how many people have you killed?" The Master looked at him strange, "I am so hungry." The Doctor watched him, "Your resurrection went wrong. That energy...Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself." The Master pointed, "That human Christmas out there, they eat so much. All that roasted meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food, pots, plates of meat and flesh and grease and juice." The Doctor looked down, "And baking, burnt, sticky hot skin, hot, it's so hot!." Rose was frozen and freaked out by his ranting and so was The Doctor, "Stop it." The Master continued on, "Sliced, sliced...!" The Doctor tried again, "Stop it" But The Master wouldn't stop, "Sliced, it's mine. It's mine, it's mine to eat and eat and eat...!" "Stop it." "And feast and eat and eat and eat and eat...!" The Master covered his head with his arms.

Rose couldn't move and she could barely think, all she could do was watch. The Doctor watched The Master, "What if I ask you for help?" The Master looked up, "There is more at work tonight then you and me." The Master looked at him and smirked, "Oh, yeah?" "I've been told something is returning." The Master looked at him and changed his voice so it was deeper, "And here I am!" He ran his hand through his hair and The Doctor shook his head, "No, there's something more." The Master closed his eyes, "But it hurts."

The Doctor ignored him, "I was told The End of Time." The Master continued, "It hurts, Doctor, the noise...The noise in my head, Doctor," He got up and moved closer to him, "One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger then ever before! Can't you hear it?" The Doctor stared at him, "I'm sorry." The Master pointed at his head, "Listen, Listen, Listen, Listen. Every minute, every second. Every beat of my hearts. There it is...calling to me. Please, listen?" The Doctor shook his head, "I can't hear it." The Master got really close, "Listen." He put his hands on the side of The Doctor's face and closed his eyes, putting his forehead against The Doctor's

The Doctor pulled away quickly, The Master looked at him, "What?" The Doctor stared at him, horrified, "But that's..." The Master looked confused, "What?!" "I heard it." The Master slowly stood up, "But there's no noise, there never has been, it's just your insanity, it's the...What is it? What's inside your head?" The Master started laughing, "It's real! It's real! It's REAL!" He screamed, cause Rose to jump and rocks to roll down. The Master shot up into the air while The Doctor ran after him on foot and Rose followed quietly behind.

Rose hid behind a wall, when The Doctor stopped at The Master's voice, "All these years, you thought I was mad! King of the waste-land." He raised his hand, "But something is calling me, Doctor, what is it? What is it? What is it?" Then a light came down from a helicopter on The Master and The Doctor, they were both blinded slightly by the light, two men came down from the helicopter by The Master. They grabbed him and shot some substance into his neck, knocking him out and The Doctor started to run to him, "Don't!" Then there was some gun fire and The Doctor ran to keep from getting shot but he was still trying to get to The Master.

The two men carried The Master up to the helicopter as The Doctor screamed at them, "Let him go!" He got hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Wilf in the Tardis

Rose watched thinking all the guards were gone and she made her way out to The Doctor, but then she felt the barrel of a gun on her back. She froze and the man behind her said, "Who are you? And what are you doing here? Don't even try to lie because if I even think you are, I'll shoot you." Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to think of something to say, she obviously couldn't tell the truth about being married to a madman with a blue box, or that she had to get back to her daughter who was waiting for her mom and dad in that blue box.

Rose turned slowly not wanting to seem threatening, she then swung her arm hitting the gun out of the mans arms, bruising her wrist pretty bad in the process. She moved quickly, to quick for him to react, grabbing his wrist and dancing around him, pulling his arm back. She put her other hand on his elbow pushing inward while her other hand was pulling his arm backward. She pushed him so he was leaning over.

She smirked slightly and cleared her throat, "My name is Rose Tyler and if you move, I'll break your arm quicker then you have time to blink." She looked around, "Now, you tell me, why do you want The Master so badly? What are you planning?" She heard the man let out a light chuckle, "What are you laughing at, mate?" She pushed his elbow inward more, making it more painful for him.

The man shook his head, "Oh, nothing. You're a good fighter, considering you're a woman, so I have a question. Where did you serve?" Rose stared at him, her mind instantly going to Pete's world and Torchwood. She had to learn how to fight before she was let out to fight aliens, if she didn't she would have been killed. She frowned and shook her head, "That's not important, no where that you would know." The man laughed, "No, it's not important, but where ever you did they must have taught you something very important...Always check for back up."

Rose felt someone grab her by the arm tightly and she was thrown to the ground, hard. Knocking her head against the dirt, she tried to get breath in but her lungs weren't letting her, her vision fainted into black then back to normal. She took a deep breath, coughing, she was thinking she had to get up but her body didn't want to move and her head was killing her.

The two men yanked her off the ground, "We should take her back. Maybe, we can find out who she is? Then we'll shoot her if she's not important to us." The other man nodded, "Maybe. We should knock her out too. She's a fighter and something tells me that she'll start fighting again soon." The man shrugged, pulling out the blue tube, Rose shook her head slowly trying to get them to stop but her head was fogged and throbbing.

They pulled her head back and put the tube against her neck, shooting the substance into her, she went limp. The man picked her up, putting her over his shoulder and walking to the helicopter ladder stepping over The Doctor's legs and accidentally hitting one. The Doctor woke up just slightly, lifting her head up just enough to see who they were. Something in his mind sparked with he saw who they were carrying away, he tried to reach out to her but everything started turning black like he was going through a tunnel and his head fell back down. He was out again.

That morning The Doctor woke up and his body jumped into action, he got up quickly and looked around, "Rose!" He didn't know if what he saw was his imagination or it was real, but he was pretty sure it was true. He started running as quick as his legs would carry him, making it to the Tardis in minutes. He pulled out his key and put it in the lock, opening the door, he ran in. Isabel was asleep on the console chair but Rose wasn't there, The Doctor leaned up against the now closed doors of the Tardis, putting his hands over his face, he took deep breaths trying to calm down. He couldn't let this go to his head or he would never get anything done.

He heard the quiet squeak of the console chair, he sniffed trying to make the tears that were in his eyes go away so he didn't look weak in front of Isabel. Isabel rubbed her eyes, "Daddy?" She looked around, "Where's Mummy, she said she would be right back." The Doctor pushed off the doors and walked up to the console, not looking at Isabel. The Doctor flipped some switches up on the console, "We're going to get her back, I promise." His voice almost broke in the middle of his sentence, because he truly didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't even know where they took Rose.

Isabel frowned not quite understanding, "But why? She said she would be right back, where did she go?" The Doctor felt his hearts cracking, "I don't know, Isabel, I don't know where she is. But I know we'll find her." Isabel got off the chair, "But, but, how?" She started tearing up, "I want my Mummy."

The Doctor ignored her and started pulling levers, "Hold on to the railing, Isabel. We're going to talk to Wilf." He put the destination into the Tardis and it faded out of the ship yard appearing in front of Donna Noble's mother's house. The Doctor stepped outside the Tardis, picking up a small pebble he threw it at Wilf's window then he ran back inside, grabbing Isabel and walking out the door again. He hid behind the Tardis until Wilf walked out.

The Doctor rushed towards Wilf, meeting him half way, "I lost him, I was unconscious...and they took Rose too. The Master is still on Earth, I can smell him but he's to far away, if I find him I find Rose." Wilf shook his head and pointed at the Tardis, "Listen, you can't park there, what if Donna sees it?" The Doctor stepped closer, "You're the only one Wilf, the only connection I can think of, you're involved, if I could work out, how..." He leaned closer, getting a bit frantic wanting to know quickly, "Tell me, have you seen anything, I don't know, anything strange, anything odd?"

Wilf shook his head, trying to think, "Well there was..." The Doctor grabbed his arms, "What? What is it, tell me?" Wilf was trying to make up his mine, "Well there was..." he shook his head again, "No, it's nothing." "Think, Think, Think. Maybe something out of the blue, connected to your life, something?" Wilf realized something, "Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book." The Doctor tilted his head to the side, slightly, confused, "What book?"

Wilf lead The Doctor back behind the house, pulling Isabel along, holding her hand. He leaned against the wall waiting for Wilf to get back with the book and Isabel sat down in the grass, staring up at the sky. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about Rose or not, or just wanting to be back in space, back to normal. He was about to ask her when Wilf walked out of the house, "His name's Joshua Naismith." Wilf showed The Doctor the book, "That's him, I was shown him, by the Ood." Wilf looked at him, "The what?" The Doctor sighed, he didn't have time for this, "The Ood." Wilf looked confused, "What's The Ood?"

The Doctor looked at him, "They're just Ood. But that's all part of the convergence, maybe touching Donna's subconscious." He looked up, realizing something, he smiled and looked at Wilf, "She's still fighting for us, even now, The Doctor-Donna." Donna stepped out of the house, "Dad what are you up too?" She looked at The Doctor, surprised, "You!" The Doctor looked at her, "But...Get out of here!" The Doctor nodded, holding out his hand to Isabel and she took it, "Merry Christmas." Donna's mom nodded, "Merry Christmas, but she can't see you, what if she remembers?"

Right then they heard Donna from inside, "Mum, where are those tweezers?" She turned and looked at The Doctor, "Go!" The Doctor pulled Isabel along, "I'm going." Wilf followed behind him, "Me too." Donna's mom followed after Wilf, "Oh, no, you don't! Dad, I'm warning you!" Wilf waved, "Goodbye, see you later!" She ran out towards them, "Stay right where you are." The Doctor started to unlocked the Tardis but looked back at Wilf, "You can't go with me." Wilf shook his head, "You're not leaving me with her." Donna's mom shouted, "Dad!" He opened the Tardis doors, "Fair enough." Isabel ran into the Tardis and The Doctor followed, Wilf following him.


	6. Rose's Wisdom

The Doctor walked up to the console and started flipping switches and the Tardis faded away, Isabel sat on the floor, leaning against the railing, The Doctor looked at her, "Isabel, are you alright?" She nodded and her eyes had a small golden tint to them. The Doctor landed the Tardis then ran to her, "Listen to me, Isabel, no visions right now. Deep breaths, close your eyes if it helps." The Doctor smoothed out her hair, gently, as Wilf was looking around at the Tardis.

The Doctor looked at Wilf, "Right now is not a great time to be having one. I can't be carrying her around, I need her to be able to run herself." The gold vanished from Isabel's eyes. The Doctor stood up and pulled her up, he walked to the console and started switching more and running around, "Naismith, if I can track him down..." He looked at the computer then at Wilf who was still looking around, amazed. "Ah. Right,Yes. Bigger on the inside, D'you like it?" Wilf shrugged, "I thought it'd be cleaner." The Doctor poked his head out from behind the console to look at Wilf, "Cleaner?" He pointed at him, "I can take you back home, right now."

Wilf ignored him, "Listen, Doctor, if this is a time machine- that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back yesterday and catch him?" The Doctor shook his head, he hated explaining this over and over, "I can't go back inside my own timeline, I have to stay relative to The Master within the causal nexus, understand?" Wilf shook his head, "Not a word." The Doctor turned around and held out his hand, "Welcome aboard." Wilf shook his head, "Thanks you."

The Doctor ran off and continued to put in their destination and Isabel smiled at Wilf and he smiled back.

Rose woke up in a large room, tied to a chair, she pulled on the rope trying to get them free. Then the doors opened, a man and a woman walked in followed by The Master. The Master looked over at her and tilted his head to the side, then he smiled huge. He looked at the man, "Oh, where did you get that precious jewel? I wouldn't imagine that The Doctor would let you out of his sight for long, I know I wouldn't." He smirked.

She glared at him and he walked forward, "Have you heard about me? Does The Doctor talk about me?" He batted his eyelashes, Rose rolled her eyes, "He only talks about his last adventure with you and how he won. But I know he was hurt by you dying." The Master laughed, "That's great, I'll add that to the list of things I don't care about."

Rose smirked, "And I'll add you to the list of evil things, I don't care about." The Master smiled, "You're feisty, I can see why The Doctor chose you." A soldier walked over, "You know who she is? We thought you both were working together." Rose and The Master stared at the soldier dumbfounded, Rose raised an eyebrow, "Really? Me and him. Wow." The Master shook his head, "No, but from what I gathered, seeing her with The Doctor the other day, she's his companion..." He looked down at her hand, "And his wife, they also have a daughter, I saw her the other day too." Another soldier walked over and grabbing his arm, pulling him away, The Master laughed, "And it was such a big mistake taking her because knowing The Doctor, he'll rip apart the whole universe to find her."

The Master looked up at the machine that was in the room and Rose looked that way too, the man looked at two people, "Demonstrate." The machine started buzzing and electricity went from one side to the other, The Masters face lite up in surprise, "Ooh, that's not from Earth." The man looked back at him, "And neither are you. A perfect combination, don't you think?" A skinny guy in the corner stood, "Excuse me, sir. If I could check the basement? We're getting fluctuation on the power cords." The other man nodded, "Of course." The skinny guy turned to another girl, "Miss. Addams? If you could bring the calibration statistics?" They both walked out of the room.

Rose watched The Master as he stared at the machines, she could practically see the gears in his brain, turning, working up a plan. He wasn't fooling her, he looked over at her and smiled, he clearly wasn't hiding that she figured him out the best either.

The Master sat down and the man started talking to him, "The Gate was found inside a spaceship, buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute known as Torchwood but when Torchwood fell," Rose looked over at him when he said Torchwood, she frowned, knowing exactly what day he was talking about, Canary Whalf, the day she got trapped in Pete's world. She sighed as all the unpleasant memories came back to her.

The man continued, "Let's just say, I acquired it." The Master smiled big and leaned close, "I like you." The man took it as a compliment, "Thank you." The Masters face darkened, "You'd taste great." Rose grimaced and whispered, "Gross." The man's smile fell and he leaned back, "Mr. Danes." A man in a suit answered, "The visitor will be given food." A waiter brought over a large plate and took the cover off, revealing a turkey. The Master dug his hands in and devoured it, Rose almost threw up at the sight of it all.

The man continued after he was done, "Anyway, the device came equipped with it's own power supply, a nuclear bolt. One technician remains in charge of the feedback, 24 hours a day. The power feeds through to The Gate, when it encourages some sort of cellar regeneration. Miss. Collins was our test subject. She carried some burns, as a result of an accident when she was a child, down her left side, if you could?" Her looked at the young lady, she showed her arm which was completely healed. "The Gate mended her." The man smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

The Master looked at him, "But what do you want it for?" The man stepped forward, "We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self, it can restore a body, forever." Rose tilted her head to the side and said pretty much to herself but loud enough for them to hear her, "Forever is a long time. Especially when everyone around you dies." The girl in the pink dress turned around, "How would you know?" Rose smirked and looked at The Master, "I know a couple people." The Master looked back and nodded. The man cleared his throat and The Master looked back at him, "Anyway, that's why it's given the title, The Immortality Gate, because that is what I want. Not for me, but for my daughter. I want her never to die. My gift to her. She will be immortal."

The girl in the pink dress looked at The Master, "Abigail, it means 'bringer of joy'." Rose rolled her eyes, "It's always the same with us humans, wanting to live forever. Well, forever isn't the best out there. Someone once said, some people live more in 80 years then others do in 1000." The Master looked over and chuckled, "My guess is that you're husband said that." Rose leaned back in her chair not answering him. The Master then took a deep breath and turned to the computers, "Better get to work." He started typing on the computer.


	7. We're in trouble now

The Doctor landed in small horse barn, Wilf walked out first then The Doctor followed holding Isabel's hand. Wilf looked around, "We've moved, we've really moved!." The Doctor looked around, "You should stay here." He pulled Isabel closer and she backed into his legs, feeling a bit safer. She could smell The Master and it made her feel uneasy, sick to her stomach, she knew the four knocks were coming. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, and Wilf shook his head, "Not bloody likely!" The Doctor covered Isabel's ears, "And don't swear." Then he took Isabel's hand and started walking but turned around, "Hold on." He held up his key and the Tardis started disappearing, "Just a second out of sync. Don't want The Master finding the Tardis, that's the last thing we need."

The Doctor turned and walked away, pulling Isabel along, they walked along the side of a building, Wilf following right behind them. The Doctor walked into an arch then he heard some soldiers marching by he ran back behind the wall, pulling Isabel up in his arms, he leaned against the wall with her in his arms for a few seconds, "That book said he's a billionaire, he's got his own private army." The Doctor looked around the edge to see if anyone was there, "Down here." He put Isabel down, then moved to a small door taking her with him, then he pulled out his sonic-screwdriver, holding it up to the door and unlocking it.

The Doctor let Isabel go in then he went in, Wilf ran over and went into the door also, closing it behind him. The Doctor peeked around the corner at a lady, "Nice, Gate!" Wilf laughed softly, "Hello, sorry." The Doctor walked out, "Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're a wearing a Shimmer. Cos I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be notice. Or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place." Isabel walked out and looked around at all the computers. The lady looked surprised, "I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?" The Doctor pointed his Sonic-screwdriver at her, "Shimmer." Her disguise faded away and she became a green lady, Isabel laughed.

Wilf gasped, "Oh, my lord, she's a cactus!" A voice cam over the phone, "Miss. Addams?" The Doctor put on his glasses and looked at a computer, "He got it working but what is it? What's working?" He pushed away from the computer and walked to another, a skinny man ran in, "What are you doing here?" The Doctor pointed his sonic-screwdriver at the man, "Shimm-err!" His disguise fell off too. Isabel laughed hard at the guys face and The Doctor looked over at her giving her a smiled then looked back at the computer.

The Doctor continued, "Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, what ever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?" The Doctor stepped closer, "And also, where is my wife? Is she safe? Is she hurt?" The cactus guy looked confused so The Doctor growled out, "The beautiful blond woman, I know she's here!" The guy nodded, "Oh, her. Yeah, she's fine, she's tied to a chair upstairs, quite inspiring if I do say myself." The Doctor nodded, "And The Master?" The Cactus shrugged, "I checked the readings, he's done good work, it's operational."

The Doctor ran to a door and looked around then looked back at him, "Who are you? I met someone like you, he was brilliant, but he was little and red." The girl shook her head, "No, that's a Zocci." The guy got very defensive, "We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different." The girl continued, "And The Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it and as soon as it's working, we can transport it back to the ship." The Doctor looked back at them, "But what does it do?" He turned and looked at the door then back at them.

The guy shrugged, "Well, it mends, it's as simple as that, it's a medical device to repair a body, it makes people better." The Doctor shook his head, "No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says The Master is going to do something colossal." Wilf pointed at The Gate, "So that thing is like a sickbed, yes?" The girl nodded, "More or less." Wilf nodded, "Well, pardon me for asking but why is it so big?" The Doctor looked at them, "Oh, good question, why is it so big?"

The girl huffed, "It doesn't just mend one person at a time." The guy laughed, "That would be ridiculous." The girl continued, "It mends whole planets." The Doctor stood up straight realizing something, "It does what?" The girl looked at Wilf then back at The Doctor, "It transmits the medical template across the entire population." The Doctor took off running, Isabel chased after him, "Daddy!" The Doctor stopped short and picked her up then started running again.

The Doctor ran into the room where The Master was, "Turn The Gate off, right now!" He put Isabel behind him when the man yelled, "At arms." The Doctor back away from guns, making Isabel back away, "No, no, no, no, whatever you do, just don't let him get near that device." The Doctor looked around the room for Rose then he finally found her, his eyes looked over her to see if she was hurt. She was practically jumping up and down in her chair, well, as much as she could with being tied.

The Master chuckled, "Oh, like that was ever going to happen." The Masters eyes went to Isabel, "Got yourself a daughter, Doctor? A family, wow, you've been busy since we last met. Is she a timelord too? Or human like her mom?" Isabel hid away from him, but her eyes started glowing gold. The Master tilted his head, "Obviously timelord then." He threw off the straight jacket and jumped high, landing in The Gate.

The Doctor stared at The Master backing away slightly, "Homeless was I?" The Doctor pushed Isabel behind him more as her eyes started glowing more, "Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now!" The Doctor ran to one side of the room and Isabel just stayed and stared at The Master, "Deactivate it, all of you, turn the whole thing off!" Joshua shook his head, "He's...inside my head." The Doctor ran towards the machine, "Get out of there!" But The Master shoot energy out of his hand making an explosion and he fell over. Isabel screamed and put her hands over her face to block the fire and it knocked her over too.

Wilf walked into the room, "Doctor!" Rose screamed, "Isabel!" The Doctor got up. Wilf continued, "Doctor! There's this face...What is it? What do you see?" Rose tried to get free of the ropes, "Isabel!" She cried softly. The Doctor looked over at Rose and followed her gaze to Isabel who was laying on the ground, unconscious. Wilf continued, "It's him. I can see him!" The Doctor ran over to some computers and tried to stop it. Rose screamed to him, "Doctor! Get me out! I need to help Isabel!" The Doctor looked at her then back at the computer.

The Doctor looked at The Master, "I can't turn it off!" The Master nodded, "That's because I locked it, idiot." The Doctor ran over to Wilf, "Wilfred! Get inside, get him out!" The Doctor walked into the nuclear box and Wilf got into the other side. The Doctor started messing with things, "I just need to filter the levels." Wilf pointed to his head, "Oh, I can see again. He's gone." The Doctor nodded, "Radiation shielding." Wilf pointed at Isabel, "Doctor what about Isabel and Rose?" The Doctor shook his head, "Isabel's a timelord she's immune and Rose has been in the Tardis for so long it should protect her." The Doctor looked at Rose then Wilf, "Push the button, let me out." Wilf looked confused, "Do what?" The Doctor pointed to the button, "I can't get out until you press the button, that button there."

The Doctor ran out and started to run to Isabel but he was stopped by The Master, "50 seconds and counting." The Doctor looked confused, "To what?" "Oooh, you're gonna love this." The Doctor looked at Isabel and she was sitting up, her eyes still slightly glowing, "Isabel? Are you okay?" Isabel looked at The doctor and nodded but she didn't say a word. The Doctor looked over at Rose, "Rose, I'm sorry." Rose tilted her head, "About?" The Doctor frowned, "I always want you and Isabel around in less I fear for your guys life, I didn't mean to hurt you." Rose nodded, "That's all great, Doctor, but can we save it for later?" The Doctor nodded, "Oh, yeah, yeah, we can."

The Doctor raced over to another computer, trying to figure something out, while in the background Wilf's phone was ringing. The Doctor looked around, "What is it? Hypnotism? Mind control? You're grafting their thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Master chuckled, and Wilf answered his phone.


	8. The Master Plan

Wilf answered his phone and yelled out, "Donna?!" The Doctor continued to search for a way to stop the Master, racing from computer to computer. The Doctor ran up closer to The Gate, "What is it? Hypnotism? Mind control? You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Doctor stopped abruptly when he saw Isabel on the floor, he was torn between going to her aid and getting more information out of The Master.

Then he saw her chest rise and fall, taking a deep breath, he looked at The Master, deciding to stay to get more information out of him. The Master laughed, "Oh, that's way to easy. No, no, no, they're not going to think like me. They're gonna BECOME me." He raised his arms up inside the machine then screamed, "A-a-a-nd, zero!" A blue blast shot out from The Gate.

The Doctor looked around and then at the master's head started to shake around then everyone in the rooms heads started doing the same. The Doctor looked around frightened, "You can't have." Wilf yelled out from the glass box, "What is it?!" Rose stared at The Doctor scared, "Doctor? What's happening?!" She struggled to get out of the ropes, yanking hard enough to leave bruises on her wrists and ankles.

The Doctor didn't answer he just stared at everyone in the room, helplessly. The Doctor ran to a computer and tried to rewire it when Wilf yelled to him, "Doctor! She's starting to remember." The Doctor looked at him, again feeling completely hopeless. Wilf looked at The Master and yelled out, "What is it? What have you done, you monster?"

The Master looked at him, innocently, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" A man across the room who now was The Master stood up, "Or to me?" He smiled wickedly. The girl stood, "Or to me?" Everyone started standing up around the room wearing The Masters face, three guards stood, "Or to us?"

The news lady on the TV said, "Breaking news- I'm everyone." The Doctor looked at the Tv, "And everyone in the world is me!" The Tv changed to the president and The Master said, "I'm president. President of the United States. Look at me!"

The Master walked towards The Doctor, taking a momentary glance at Isabel before he stepped over her, "The human race was always your favorite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only...the Master race." The Doctor looked around the room at Wilf, Rose, Isabel, then back at The Master.

The Master started laughing and everyone in the room except the four started laughing with him. The Doctor for once in his life, didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could do. He made a run towards Rose, he was just close enough to touch her hand before the guards slammed him into the ground and handcuffed him, Rose screamed, "Leave him alone! Just get off him!" She tried to reach out to him, but the guards pulled him away and the ropes stopped her from going any farther.

The Doctor was pulled away and when they walked pass Isabel, he knocked the guards in the stomach and ran to her side. He got on his knees beside her, "Isabel! Wake up." Her glowing had stopped just a bit, "Please! Hurry, wake up for Daddy!" The Master walked up, shaking his head, "You just don't stop do you?" Isabel opened her eyes and The Doctor looked at The Master, "You can take me, just give me this one moment and I'll go with out a fight." The Master sighed and The Doctor teared up and clinched his teeth together, "Please! I need to know if she's safe!"

The Doctor looked so helpless and in pain like a puppy that had been kicked, The Master sighed again and waved his hand, nonchalantly, "Fine. You have a few seconds, hurry up." The Doctor nodded and looked at Isabel, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She was staring at the ceiling, blocking out what was happening around her, it was the best way for her to cope. The Doctor whispered in her ear, "Isabel, I know this is hard to understand, I know you're in pain and scared. I need you to listen very closely-" He was interrupted by The Master, "Tick tock, your time is almost up, Doctor."

The Doctor growled to himself and sighed, "Listen, if I don't come back, find away to get you and your mummy out. Take her to the Tardis and fly her away, you know how to do it. You're so intelligent, brilliant, more brilliant then me." He secretly slipped the Tardis key into her hand, "I love you, Isabel, never forget, you and your mum are the most important things in the universe to me." The guards yanked him up and The Master stood in front of him, "Times up."

The Doctor glared at The Master like he was the most disgusting thing in the universe, The Master smirked, "Take him to my office, bind him, I don't want any chance of him escaping." While they were distracted, Isabel put the Tardis key into the pocket of her shorts. The Doctor glance at her, quickly and she give him a small nod, letting him know she understood what to do.

They pulled Wilf out of the glass box and pulled him along with The Doctor off to the office. The Master stayed behind and walked to Isabel, he looked down at her, surprisingly without an ounce of hate or disgust. He looked at Rose, "You're going to stay here, I'll find something to do with you later. Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay, thanks for that." The Master chuckled to himself, "Oh, you have such a sharp tone, but it's only to hide how terrified you are." The Master picked up Isabel, careful not to jostle her to much, seeing that she was still glowing just slightly.

The Master turned to Rose, "But you should be just a little bit nicer, I have your whole families life in my hands, I still haven't chose what I'm going to do with this." He nodded down to Isabel and Rose pulled against the rope and growled out, "If you hurt her, I will kill you, I don't care if it's my last breath. I will tear you apart!"

The Master sighed, "Do I look like I'm hurting her right now? No, I'm quite interested in her actually. She's unique, like me and The Doctor." Isabel looked at Rose and frowned, "Mummy?" Rose looked at Isabel, "I'm here, Izzy, don't be afraid. Your mummy's here." She teared up, "Whatever happens, Isabel, I want you to be brave." Isabel nodded then The Master laughed lightly, "This is amusing, what do you think, Rose? I'm going to torture her or kill her?"

Rose looked away and The Master shook his head, "No, I'm going to study her, she's impossible. Yet, here she is, I want to know what makes her tick. What she's capable of..." He looked at her, "Isabel, answer me this." She nodded, "How many hearts do you have?" Isabel stared at him, not knowing if she should answer or not. Then Rose answered, "Two. She has two hearts." The Master looked at Rose, "Very interesting, she's mostly timelord, does she regenerate?"

Rose leaned back, not really wanting to give out personal information out about her daughter, especially to him. But she wasn't in the position to refuse since he had one of the most precious things to her in his arms, she sighed, "We don't know but The Doctor seems to think so." The Master looked at Isabel then held her tighter in his arms as he turned around and started to walk away. Rose screamed at him, "Where are you going with her?! Bring her back, now!"

The Master turned around again to look at her, "I'll have some guards get you when I'm ready for you." He walked into his office and walked past The Doctor who was now bound to a chair with something over his mouth, keeping him from talking. But once he saw Isabel in The Masters arms, he yelled even though it was muffed and tried to get out.

Wilf looked at The Master and he frowned, "What are you doing with her? Just leave her alone, she's just a little girl." Wilf looked at The Doctor then back at The Master. The Master shook his head and continued walking, through another door in the back. He put Isabel down in a chair then walked out, making two guards stand each side of the door.

The Master walked up, "Now, she'll stay in there until I find what I want to do with her, problem? I'm not going to kill her, she's to unique for that." The Doctor stared at The Master scared for his daughter. Wilf looked around, "Where's Rose?" The Master looked at him, "Out where she was, tied to that chair until I find better use of her." The Doctor growled and his eyes were full of hatred for The Master, he just left her all alone out there, tied to a damn chair.

The Master smirked and walked into the middle of the room, between Wilf and The Doctor, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"


End file.
